Two-Shot: My Sweet Kitten (Yaoi)
by Kuomi-Kun
Summary: Cupido había puesto juntos a Chica y Foxy por algo… ¡Qué va! ¡Cupido había traído a Kai a la pizzería por algo! Unidos por el destino. Unidos mucho antes de que acabaran como metal frío y chatarras. Quizá Kai ahora pueda ver más allá de su vida pasada y saber por qué el destino los quería juntos. Y así Foxy por fin diría sin miedo alguno que era "Su dulce gatito"
1. One-Shot

_**ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon Yaoi! El que advierte no traiciona!**_

 _ **Creditos a NekoOrange Kai, Por Kai The Cat, Unos de los personajes e principal de este One-Shot!**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten!~**_

 _ **-.-**_

Aquel Felino abrió sus ojos verde lima, soltando un quejido por los débiles rayos de se colaban por las cortinas entreabiertas, era un nuevo día para ese nueva integrante de la familia fazbear; Bueno, No nuevo…Kai The Cat había pasado mucho tiempo en esa Pizzeria antes de que ya los famosos Olds fueran remodelados junto con él, Estos últimos Años o Siglos para el Felino habían sido muy Extraños, La Mordida del 87'…La cual esta debatida últimamente entre que si fue en Freddy Fazbear Pizza New o Freddbear's Family Diner, Aunque él no se preocupa por eso…No le gusta saber cosas de la Pizzeria, Le trae por alguna razón…Nostalgia.

-¡Toc Toc! ¿Marinero Kai? ¿Está usted despierto?-La Voz masculina del Zorro pirata hiso que el Felino soltara un Bufido de mala gana, La cosa no era que no quería trabajar entreteniendo a los Niños con su Cupcake, Little, La cosa era que odiaba despertarse temprano…Además que los despertara por decirlo de alguna forma, Su "Capitán", Si, Como escuchan, Aquel Felino se sentía algo raro cerca del Canino, No era algo que hubiera experimentado antes o que su amada ciencia pudiera explicar.

-¡No! ¡Déjame Practicar para cuando me muera!-Se volteo soltando un suspiro mientras cerraba los Ojos para volver a dormir, Pero un escalofrió paso por su espalda a sentir en la misma parte ya dicha un frio metal que pasaba lentamente hasta debajo.- ¿Q-que haces…?-No recibió respuesta del Zorro, El cual era el causante de que su garfio rozara la espalda desnuda del Felino.

-¿Sabes…? Escuche que a los Felinos les encantan las caricias…¿Es cierto?-Observo como Lentamente El Felino asentía sin devolver la mirada aun, Lo cual logro que este frunciera el ceño y ahora, Apoyara su Garfio en el Mentón de su contrario, Lo cual produjera que este se hubiera dado vuelta quedando cara a cara con el mayor, El cual no entendía porque hacia esto…Se supone que se había casado con su Hermosa Polluela, Pero era extraño para el…Le gustaba jugar con Kai, Aunque algunas veces sin pensarlo dos veces trataba a Kai como el Felino que es, En busca de cariño y de caricias…Las cuales el mayor le daba pero siempre tenía la Tentación de saber a qué sabían esos Carnosos y Vírgenes Labios…¿Pero en que estaba pensando? ¡No le quería ser Infiel a Chica! Ella era el amor de su Vida, Pero ver esos Ojos Verde lima que brillaban con la fuerza de una estrella le daba ganas de Besarlo al momento, Pero solamente no podía.

-…P-pues si…Somos muy sensibles a las caricias…¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Pregunto sin olvidar el tartamudeo del principio, Le ponía de nervios ver actuar a su mejor amigo de esa forma, Era Raro en el…Aunque no negaba que su tacto le agradaba de una forma, que hacía que su cola sin su permiso se moviera de izquierda a Derecha, Las caricias que ahora le hacía el Canino eran relajantes y por alguna razón extrañada mente conocidas.- Prrrr~ Dame más.- El Zorro levanto una ceja a la petición del Felino el cual ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

-¿Eso quieres…?-Había llegado a su límite, Las Tentaciones más esa Petición la que posiblemente haya hecho poner duro inconscientemente al Zorro hiso que este, Tirara al Felino a la cama y el atrás, Quedando el mayor arriba con una sonrisa maliciosa…Sosteniendo los frágiles brazos del Menor el cual aún intentaba asimilar que estaba ocurriendo en ese Momento.- Lo tendrás…-Susurro mientras empezaba a Lamer el Lóbulo de las orejas la cuales le agradaban, El felino tenia las orejas verde lima y no era así por nada, Esas orejas sabían a Limón extrañamente, Lo cual era lo que más le gustaba al Zorro, Mientras que ya el Sonrojado Felino mordía su labio intentando no soltar un Gemido, Lo cual era difícil…Podía sentir como esa lengua lamia y no lo negaría, Le excitaba.

-¡F-foxy!...A-ah…¡C-capitán!-Okey, Ya se estaba dañado el Labio de tanto morderlo, además ¿Cómo no gemir a lo que el Zorro le hacía?...Aunque por otra parte una culpa terrible invadía al Felino, ¿Estaba a punto de acostarse con el Esposo de su mejor amiga? Si Chica los descubría ni el mismo se podría perdonar, Uno porque no es lo suficiente fuerte para correrlo y digamos que aún no lo ha intentado…Dos, Le encanta el tacto del Zorro y no lo negaba, Aunque la culpa no salía de su mente…

-¿Por qué quieres que lo haga? ¡Sé que tú también lo estabas esperando!-Sus Palabras tocaron directamente el Corazón del Felino, Quizás tuviera razón…¿Por eso se comportaba nervioso, Raro e Idiota cuando el mayor se acercaba a el? Acaso…¿Le gustaba Foxy?...No negaba que le gustaba el Pecho tonificado de su contrario, Sus Ojos y esa boca que tenía…

El sonido de la puerta abrirse provoco que el Zorro saliera de arriba y poniendo una almohada en su entrepierna ocultara su Erección, Y si, Aquel Felino casi siempre provocaba que el Zorro se pusiera duro…Mientras que el Menor se tapaba con las cobijas de su Cama, Y la Polluela se colaba en la Habitación un poco extrañada, Le parecía raro que su amigo este tan nervioso y que no estuviera peleando con su Esposo, Pobre e Ingenua Chica, ¿Qué cara pondría si hubiera entrado unos segundos antes?

-¡Chicos! ¡Es hora de abrir! ¿Se encuentran Bien?-Pregunto notando la Tensión en el aire, La Boca del menor se abría para hablar pero las palabras no salían, Simplemente se quedaba callado sin poder e lograr hablar para contestar la pregunta, Observando al Zorro el cual se paró y con un Movimiento rápido abrazo a aquella polluela tomándola desprevenida, Mientras que Kai notaba como la cola del Zorro se parecía a una parte de un Corazón, Así que un poco avergonzado copio la Forma con su cola, Eran tal para cual, Si esas dos colas se juntaban posiblemente se formaba un Corazón.

-¡Nada amor, Solo estábamos jugando sopa de palabras!-El Zorro soltó su Mentira, La cual la Polluela escucho e creyó, Para luego darse vuelta con el Zorro aun abrazándola, era extraño pero Normal en la vida del Felino…Ver a esos dos abrazados y soltar un Bufido de molestia, No eran celos…Eso creía el, Además…¿Por qué los tendría? Ella es su mejor amiga…Aunque si se enteraba de lo que Hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera abierto la puerta…

Pero antes de que aquellos se Fueran, Kai les hecho una mirada y vio como el Zorro le guiñaba el Ojo, Logrando que un leve pero notorio sonrojo apareciera en sus Mejillas, No se dignó a decir ni una palabra ni actuar de ninguna manera…Viendo como esos dos se alejaban, Para luego morder su almohada como una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¡No se lo podía creer! ¿Foxy le había lamido el Lóbulo de la oreja? Se pellizco varias veces para saber si estaba soñando, Ahogaba su grito de Felicidad mordiendo de nuevo la almohada, la Culpa se había ido…Había desaparecido ya para el…Aunque quizás solo es…Vaya, Estaba vez no tenía explicaciones, El más Listo no podía explicar lo que acababa de suceder…Sintió el tacto y delicadez del Zorro…No era que estaba enamorado de él, claro que No ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Pero sintió una presencia en su habitación, Era la Marioneta y el Oso Dorado que miraban de afuera la escena en la que se encontraba el Menor, La Almohada ya hecha trizas y toda rasguñada, Y El sonriendo de oreja a oreja…

-Emmm…¡P-pueden seguir con su camino!-Dijo señalando al Pasillo un Poco avergonzado por lo que aquellos acababan de ver.

-…Vale…-Se dignó a decir el Oso y llevarse la Marioneta la cual aún no cerraba los Ojos, ¿Ella pensaba que Golden era desordenado? Pues Hoy había visto que el más desordena era el Felino…

-…Y…¡Se fueron! ¡Aun no me lo creo!-Sin cerrar la puerta empezó a brincar en su cama, Era extraño…Normalmente era alegre pero no tanto para brincar en su cama, Saltaba hasta que empezó a Ver al Oso Marón cual tenía el Ceño Fruncido y cruzados , Era obvio lo que sucedía, El Menor se había atrasado para su turno de entretener a los críos, Así que dejo de brincar y se bajó de la cama e, Sin decirle ni una palabra al Oso, Se fue a su puesto a atender Niños, Los cuales siempre le caían No bien…¡Perfecto! Aunque él ya tenía una amiga que venía todos los días, Ayumi, La cual siempre le gustaba bobear con él y hacer sonreír a los demás, Y Hoy no iba a ser la Excepción.

-¡Valla, Valla! ¡El Uke ha llegado Tíos!-Levanto las manos mientras soltaba un Bufido, La verdad la Morocha no le gustaba que sus amigos llegaran tarde y menos si se trataba de Kai, Ya que no se divertía, Lo veía como un Hermano Mayor al cual respetaba y Emparejaba.- ¿Ahora que fue? ¿Freddy el que te llevo al bosque al violarte? ¿Bonnie sin camisa mostrándote su "amiguito"? Oh fue…¿El Zorro feroz que te desgarro la ropa y te hiso el Misionero?

-¡Ya quisieras Ayumi!-El Felino la cargo en su hombro y empezaron a caminar lentamente hasta las filas de los chicos, Algunos eran atendidos por la Polluela y Su Cupcake con una enorme Sonrisa, Algunos preferirían darle más al Rock con El Conejo morado. O Simplemente se sacaban Fotos con Fazbear.

-¡Eso quisieras tú, Pinche Mamon! ¡Te Gustaría que Freddy te llevara al Bosque! ¡Te gustaría vérsela a Bonnie! ¡Y No te gustaría…!...¡Te encantaría que Foxy te rompiera la ropa a trizas y te hiciera el Misionero, El Perrito…Y Sin olvidar el 69!-Uso su tono picara y burlona dando en el Punto débil del Felino, El cual no quiso responder y Siguió caminando sin escucharla más.- Wey…Foxy te está viendo el trasero~ -Dijo, A lo que el felino no le creyó y siguió caminando, Pero La menor decía la verdad, Efectivamente el Zorrito atrevido estaba mirando a Kai mientras silbaba, Y Con su cola formaba lo más parecido a un corazón con una mirada picara.- ¡Que el Zorro feroz te mira carajo! ¡Mira! ¡Mira!-El Felino ya tenía la cara más roja que un limón, ¿Si miraba y era verdad?...¿Que haría?, Aunque él seguía creyendo que era mentira, Mientras que Ayumi bufaba y bufaba, Odiaba que no le creyeran así que pensó algo, Miro a Foxy llamando su atención, Para luego tomar una crema de un pastel y marcharle el pelo al Felino, El Canino ya sabía que planeaba esa mocosa, Así que se empezó a acercar con una sonrisa maliciosa, Y Ayumi sin abrir la boca salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Dónde vas!?...Agh…Tarada…-Se volteo chocándose con algo, Justo cuando iba a quejarse noto que había chocado con el pecho tonificado del Zorro, Rápidamente sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí y sin darse cuenta su mano había parado en los pantalones del Canino.- ¡F-Foxy! ¿Q-que sucede?

-…Tienes…Manchado…-El Zorro lamio su cabello poniendo más nervioso al Felino, ¿Qué tal si Chica los descubría? ¿Qué excusa le pondría ahora?...No le importaba nada en ese momento, Solo le importaba el Felino, Y basta decir que ya estaba duro y no había que ser adivino para saber porque, El Felino estaba tocando el Miembro sobre la Tela, Eso más el Nervio de él, Provocaba que el Menor moviera lentamente la mano, Y El Zorro ya no se aguantaba, vale que le estaba "Masturbando", Si así se le puede llamar, ya que la Tela se lo impedía, Pero igualmente ponía cachondo al Canino, El cual ya empezó a Morder el cuello de este.

-A-ah…F-foxy…Nfg…-Sintió como tocaba algo demasiado duro, Bajo la mirada mientras Soltaba Gemidos y se dio cuenta, Estaba tocando el Miembro del Zorro, Quiso quitar la mano rápidamente pero él estaba paralizado, Sus brazos no hacían las cosas que él quería, Quería quitar la mano, Pues hundió su mano en el pantalón del Zorro y masajeando , Ahora sin la molesta tela, El Miembro del Zorro, el cual uso su cola para acercar al Felino y sintiera como la otra mano clavaba sus garras en sus espalda, Pero eso no estaba deteniendo los débiles mordiscos…Aunque el Felino sintió como el Zorro paraba y este paro con el masaje y lo miro.- ¿Q-que sucede…?

-…Me encantas así sonrojado…-El Felino no pudo hacer nada al respecto, El Canino le había besado logrando que su contrario abriera los Ojos, Y Luego los cerrara sintiendo el gusto del Beso, Pero eso no era suficiente para el Mayor; Así que metió su lengua recorriendo la Boca del Felino, El cual estaba masajeando nuevamente el Miembro de su Mayor, ¿Culpa?...Lo único que sentía en ese momento era Afecto, Cariño…Lo que Su "Especie" Necesitaba…Aunque se preguntaba porque el Zorro hacia eso, Se supone que era Esposo de Chica…Pero como si en este Momento le importara a uno de los dos, Como si fuera una Molestia, El Zorro desgarro la Ropa del Felino, Y Aquel ni siquiera se quejó, Era lo que buscaba después de todo…

Los dos, Aun besándose fueron a la Habitación más cercana, Para luego que el Zorro se recostara, sacándose lo único que quedaba de prenda en su cuerpo y tomara su miembro levantándolo, Mostrando su tamaño al Felino, El cual estaba más que sonrojado.

-Oh vamos…¡Sé que quieres!-Dijo el Zorro señalándole para que se acercara, El Gato sin pensarlo se acercó gateando sobre la cama y se recostó en las piernas del mayor, Mirando el Miembro del mayor sonrojado, sin hablar, No tenía palabras para decir.- Hazme tus más oscuros deseos…-Eso hiso pasar un escalofrió en la espalda del Felino, El cual no reaccionaba, Nadie los interrumpiría y él quería…La culpa por ahora se ve que aparecería luego del Show, Si es que lo habría, El Felino solo se dignó a Abrir la boca y con suavidad morder la Puntita del Miembro del Mayor, Lo que provoco que el Canino soltara un suspiro al sentirlo…Kai ahora empezó a "Comer" "Chupar", Como le queráis llamar el Miembro del Mayor, Cada vez haciendo que el Miembro entrara más y más en su boca, Hasta que no pudo entrarlo más, Así que como si de un sube y baja se tratara, Empezó a Lamer y Chupar el Miembro del mayor, El cual se mordía el Labio sintiendo el Placer que le daba el Felino al Chupar su "Amiguito", Ya se imagina como se sentiría estar dentro de el, Y Valla que Kai no se había metido el miembro del Zorro entero, Y por ansioso ya quería saborearlo entero asi que lo adentro un poco más y empezó a Lamerlo.-Sigue así…Mmmm…-Para el Zorro era puro placer, Era una sensación nueva, La Adrenalina de que su esposa lo enganche desnudo y con El Felino haciendo esa acción, más el Placer que sentía en ese momento, El cual nunca había sentido con Chica.

Esos dos siguieron pero un Toque de la puerta los asusto, Reaccionaron tapándose con las sabanas rápidamente, Ninguno de los dos se animaba a Hablar…Si los dos hablaban al mismo tiempo, La Persona o Animatronico detrás de la puerta sabría lo que estuvo pasando, Y Ni hablar si se trataba de Chica, Y Si no hablaban; La Entidad detrás de la puerta entraría y los descubriría, Así que el Zorro sin cambiarse se hecho bajo la cama y Kai se quedó desnudo completamente y tapado por las sabanas, Viendo que la puerta se habría y entraba…¿Bonnie?

-¡Ho-!...¿Kai?...¿Qué haces ahí?-Pregunto el Conejo señalándolo, Y no lo culpo, Encontrarse a un amiga desnudo entre tus sabanas y mirando a la puerta, sin olvidar el Medio tono carmesí en sus mejillas y con un poco de sudor, Kai no pudo responder así que se abalanzo a los brazos del Morado robándole un Beso mientras abrazaba su cuello, Logrando tirarlo a la cama arriba de el sin cortar el beso, El Morado solo se dejaba llevar mientras tomaba las caderas del menor, Y Detrás de el zorro viendo, Mientras Fruncía el ceño se iba, Kai luego corto el beso dejando al Conejo algo confundido.- ¿Qué fue…Eso?-Pregunto el Conejo.

-Ups…Perdona Bonnie, No sé qué me paso…No hablemos de esto, ¿Vale?-Pregunto, Mientras que su mano bajaba a la parte baja del Conejo el cual sintió ese tacto.- Yo te lo puedo pagar, Bon…-Empezó a Masajear lentamente el Miembro de Bonnie, Mientras que sus piernas se enredaban en el conejo, Logrando que el Conejo se estremeciera al sentir su Miembro, cual rozaba la entrada del Felino.-¿Dirás algo?...-Pregunto mientras fingía Gemir y se acercaba, Besando cerca de su boca, Mientras que como si estuviera embobado por los masajes y los besos casi en su boca, El Conejo asintió, Para que luego Kai se levantara y le besara la Nariz.- Muchas Gracias, Guapetón-Guiño el Ojo y salió aun tapado por las sabanas, para luego soltar un Bufido. Foxy…Era el único que estaba en su mente en estos Momentos…No podría ir a su habitación por ropa nueva…Tendría que pasar por todos los chicos…Pero recordó algo importante, La habitación del Zorro estaba aquí cerca, Así que empezó a caminar.

Mientras eso sucedía, Por otra parte…Volviendo con el Zorro, Se encontraba mirando el atardecer desde la puerta de la Pizzeria, Hoy había sido un día muy largo y cansador, No el tema del Felino…Eso fue lo mejor que le paso en el día, Se acababa de enterar que su supuesta "Mujer" Le engañaba hasta de novios, ¿Con quién? …La pregunta sería con quienes…Ya que se acostaba con Bonnie y Freddy al mismo tiempo, Eso explicaría porque frunció en ceño al ver a Kai con Bonnie, ¿Habría pensando que Bonnie le quitaría a su gatito?...

La verdad es que le encantaba estas vista, No las compartía con nadie…Ni con su Esposa…¡Ups! ¡Perdón! Ex esposa desde hoy a la mañana, Luego de que ella arruinara su Momento con Kai a la mañana…Le confeso su tracción, Pidiendo Perdón y que nunca hablaran de eso...Pero al canino no le importó, No le dolió, No le hiso sentir nada…Un poco de alegría quizás al saber que ahora podía pedirle a su alma gemela que fuera su Novio…Y Vaya que lo tenía contentísimo, ¿A quién se preguntaran? Pues al Felino que está siempre en su mente, Siempre en sus sueños…Desde que lo vio todo desapareció para el canino, Lo único que le importaba era el…-…Kai…-Susurro recordando el tacto de sus labios con los del menor, Esa sensación con nadie la había sentido…Era nueva para el, Le encantaba y estaba ansioso por saborearlos de nuevo.

-¡Foxy! ¡Foxy!-El canino se volteo y como si fuera por arte de magia, apareció la persona la cual estaba pensando, Sus Ojos verdes Lima…Lo hipnotizaban tanto que ya caminaba a su dirección, Sus Orejas pidiendo ser lamidas…Sus Labios sabrosos y carnosos cuales deseaba…Y no quería esperar para probarlos.- ¡No me vas a creer! ¡Chica te engaña co-!-No pudo terminar de hablar, El Zorro le había clavado un suave pero dulce beso en los labios, El cual se convirtió en un beso salvaje, Un conducto cual usaba su lengua para pasar a la boca del menor y jugar con ella, Simplemente a los dos les encantaba ese juego.

El Canino tomo las cinturas del Felino y lo acerco, Colocando su garfio en el mentón des ya mencionado menor, El cual se paró de puntitas para no cortar el beso deseado, Era tan deseado que juraría que lo había esperado por siglos.- No Me importa…Kai…Escúchame Bien….-El Zorro corto el beso, Lo único que unía a esos dos ahora mismo eran sus cuerpos y un Débil hilo de baba provocado por el Juego de las lenguas.- Te amo…Te quiero…Me gustas…Te observaría y te besaría hasta que dos más dos fueran cinco…Se lo de chica, Pero no me importa…Corte con ella, Sabes porque?-El Felino quiso responder pero fue callado por el canino.- Porque no la amo a ella...Me gustas desde que te vi…Pero pensé que era algo pasajero…Algo que desaparecería con el tiempo pero no fue así…Este día fue lo suficiente para demostrarme que Tu y Yo debemos estar juntos…Te amo…Vaya…Parezco tonto diciéndolo varias veces…

-…No lo dejes de decir Capitán…-El Felino se abrazó al cuello del mayor mientras una sonrisa escapaba de él, Y El Zorro solo se dignó a morderle la oreja levemente.- O-oye…¿Q-que haces?-Pregunto sintiendo el mordisco aquel, El cual le hiso temblar las piernas y que sus mejillas tomaran un Notorio sonrojo.

\- Tus orejas saben a Limón…Ya deberías saberlo…-Mordía levemente y a veces lamia las orejas, Mientras que usaba su cola para bajar a la sabana que en ese momento envolvía al Felino, El cual no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento…Así que como último recurso, empezó a besar el cuello de su mayor, Algo que le daba mucha vergüenza, Ya sabía que esta vez no habría límites para esos dos, No hay más fronteras, No más problemas para que el Zorro haga suyo al Felino…- Kai…¿Seguro quieres? Si quieres…-El Felino se calló por un momento para luego asentir, ¿Qué le importaba en este momento? Era lo que más había soñado…Era su sueño, Ahora hecho realidad frente a sus Ojos…

El Zorro lo levanto, Logrando que el menor se abrazara de la cintura del zorro con sus piernas, Mientras que volvieron a darse un cálido pero juguetón beso, ¿Por qué Juguetón? Las lenguas también necesitan acción…¿No?, Habían entrado sin saberlo a la habitación del Oso, Pero como si les importara donde lo harían, Y Si señores, Ya sabían cuál era su futuro esa hermosa Noche.- Mmmm…-Intento hablar Kai, Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por el beso, El cual parecía infinito, Sin Fin…Pero Gustoso y placentero, El cual aún no se cortaba, Hasta que el Zorro dejo en la cama al Felino y empezó a mirarlo de arriba abajo.- ¿Q-que me ves…?

-…No te pudiste meter mi Miembro entero en tu boca...¿En serio crees que entrara todo dentro tuyo?-Pregunto Burlón, Poniendo avergonzado y un poco enojado al Felino, El cual le levanto el dedo, Lo que provoco al mayor logrando que este se tirara arriba de él, Abriéndolo de piernas…Puede sonar mal pero eso era lo que había sucedió, El Miembro del Mayor cubierto por la tela del pantalón rozaba la entrada del Felino.- Sabes…Quiero hacerte sufrir…

-¿Q-que?

-Lo que escuchaste, Kai…-Empezó a frotar su pantalón en la entrada del Felino, El cual sentía lo duro que se encontraba el Zorro, Y Vaya que lo hacía sufrir...El Felino quería que entrara en este momento, Y Eso de la tortura no servía mucho para lidiar sus deseos, Aunque por otra parte le Excitaba la Tortura…

-Nfg…F-foxy…Q-quiero…E-entra…Y-ya…

-¡No! ¡Quiero que sufras!-Su mano fue hasta el miembro del menor y empezó a masajearlo lentamente, Haciendo que el Felino se mordiera el Labio para no gemir, Eso era lo que buscaba el Mayor, Quería escuchar Gemir al Menor, Eso sería música para sus oídos…

-¡N-no! ¡Nfg! ¡P-para!

El canino fingió a verlo escuchado y parar con su procedimiento, El cual dejo muy cansado al menor, El cual cerro los Ojos recobrando el aire, Bajando un poco la guardia mientras que el mayor se sacaba el Pantalón y sin previo aviso, Metía su miembro en la boca del Felino tomándolo de sorpresa, Pero no tanta por lo visto, Ya que empezó a chumar y lamer lo que tenía en su boca, Y Vaya, Vaya, que había entrado todo de una, El Zorro solo sostenía la cabeza del Felino tirando para atrás profundizando las Lamidas y Chupadas, La cuales le encantaba…en su mente solo pasaba una pregunta, ¿De verdad, Era la primera vez De Kai?...Pues las chupadas y Lamidas eran únicas en sus Tipos, Tanto placer en un momento, El Zorro recostó al Felino, Y Aun con el miembro en su boca empezó a embestir la boca del menor, El cual solo se dejaba llevar y lamia cada centímetro del Miembro aquel, Las Embestidas cada vez aumentaban más y no olvidemos el Placer, Pero lo más notorio ahí era el sonrojo del Felino, El cual quiso hacer algo, No solamente recibir las embestidas, Así que tomo los Testículos del Zorro y los masajeo ligeramente, Y Después de eso….Sintió un Liquido espeso, Caliente y a la vez gustoso en su Boca…- Diooooos…-Dijo el Zorro Luego de correrse en la boca del menor y salir de él, Viendo como el Felino tragaba todo eso, Ese era su límite, ¿Tragar la esencia del mayor? Enserio…Eso fue lo que puso Mas cachondo al Zorro.

-…E-es…Rico…-Admitio el Felino lamiendo sus dedos y llevándose lo últimos restos de Esencia que quedaban, Mientras que miraba como el Zorro lo miraba mientras sonreía Malicioso…Sin poder decir nada, Sintio como era levantando por el Zorro, Y Así quedaron, El Zorro con su miembro abajo, Y Kai arriba aun sorprendido por el movimiento.- …U-ummm…

-¿Sabes jugar al sube y baja?

-A-al …¿S-sube y baja?-Pregunto el Felino, El cual se recostó arriba del zorro y sintió como el ultimo mencionada, Apretabas sus nalgas logrando que al Menor le temblaran los labios…Pero esa no era la Intención del Zorro, La intención era acercar sus dedos a la entrada del Felino y…- …¡NFG!...-Tiro un gemido en seco al aire, Sintiendo como el mayor había metido dos dedos dentro de él, Y lentamente empezaba a ser círculos con él, Abriendo el estrecho interior del menor, Vale la pena decirlo…Al Principio dolía un poco, Pero luego de un rato, Todo era placer para el felino, El cual no podía hablar entre gemidos.- F-Fo-Nfg…Foxy…Nfg….

-Veo que te gusta…Te hago un favor Minino…Luego de esto, Viene lo grande…-Vale, El "Minino" Y la última frase eran muy vergonzosas para el Felino, El cual se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no gemir, Pero era imposible…El zorro era muy hábil haciendo su trabajo, Era demasiado Placer para el Felino…- ¿Estás listo?-El Zorro retiro sus Dedos para abrir las piernas del menor nuevamente, Y acercar su miembro a la entrada, Lo cual provocaba un rubor en las mejillas del Felino, El cual ya estaba preparado, ¿Cómo no estarlo?

-H-hazlo…-Ordeno, Y Como si fuera un rey, Su súbdito obedecía entrando de una su enorme miembro hasta el fondo, Lo cual provoco que el Menor gritara en seco al sentir el miembro del Canino dentro, El cual no invistió ni nada….- ¿Q-que pasa…?

-Quiero que te acostumbres…No quiero lastimarte…

-F-Foxy…-Menciono para luego sentir un suave beso del Mayor, ¿Quién diría que esos dos estarían en ese posición ahora mismo? …- Te quiero…

-Yo no…-Vaya El zorro si sabe romper corazones, O tal vez no.- Yo te amo, Mi Gatito…-Las envestida habían empezado lentamente, Mientras que Kai besaba al mayor, Ahogando sus gemidos y arañaba un poco los brazos del Zorro por tanto placer, El Zorro cada vez embestía con más fuerza, Eso y que masajeaba el miembro del Felino, Era justo para los dos sentir placer.

\- Fox-Foxy…Nfg…M-mas…M-mas….Q-quiero más rápido…-El Rey lo pidió y el zorro aumento la velocidad hasta que…- ¡NFG!...

-…¿Así que ahí es, Verdad?...-Susurro en su oreja, La cual había empezado a lamer después de decir eso, Ya había encontrado el Punto G del Felino, Y No iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerlo gemir a los cuatro vientos, Quería que sus gemidos se escucharan hasta el otro lado del mundo…Quería que todo el mundo escuchara el "Foxy" gimiendo de su boca…Así que puso manos a la obra y empezó a Embestir donde recientemente lo había hecho, Tocando el Punto débil del Felino.

-¡NFG! ¡F-foxy! ¡A-asi! ¡M-mas! ¡F-foxy! ¡F-foxy!

-¡Así! ¡Sigue Gimiendo así mi lindo Gatito!-grito el zorro más que Excitado, Mientras embestía como toro, Lamia las orejas del menor con rapidez, Pero creo que lo más rápido que hacia luego de las embestía eran los masajes al miembro del menor.- ¡Me encanta que Gimas mi Nombre, Bebe!-Ya habían llegado a su Límite, El Felino sintió como el Mismo líquido que había estado en su boca ahora se encontraba dentro de el, Y no olvidemos que él también se había corrido en la mano del Mayor, El sudor estaba presente entre esos dos mientras que se unían cálidamente en un suave beso.

 _ **~Extra~**_

 _ **Aqui todo diferente es...Gritos y Gruñidos se escuchan por doquier.**_

 _ **El Chico nuevo llego Bitches, Pero mi Problema sera Integrarme...**_

 _ **¡Quiero hacer un buen trabajo! ¡Decirme ahora que hacer! ¿A quien le importa las diferencias? Veo Sonrisas por doquier...Te veo llegar, Buenos dias Guardia ¡Esta Pizzeria embrujada esta!**_

 _ **¡Bienvenido a tu reino de terror!**_

 _ **¡De aqui dudo que quieras escapar!**_

 _ **¡Ru-run!**_

 _ **¡Nosotros estamos aqui para jugar!**_

 _ **¡Pl-Play!**_

 _ **¡Freddbear vendra a jugar entre las sombras!**_

 _ **¡Juega y pierde esta noche!**_

 _ **¡La hora no te salvara!**_

 _ **Kai The Cat te enseñara a Jugar!**_

 _ **Chica The Chicken , tu corazon robara!**_

 _ **Foxy The Fox, con tu carne en brazos aullaran! Auuuuuuuu!~**_

 _ **Freddy The Bear , no te dejaran respirar!**_

 _ **Bonnie The Rabbit , con su musica de derribaran!**_

 _ **Gold The Golden Bear usando su mirada te congelara!**_

 _ **More Puppets, No te dejaran de aqui escapar.**_

 _ **Is This Bisiness is normal?**_

 _ **¡No!**_

 _ **¡Lo que hallas escuchado la piel helada te dejara!**_

 _ **¡Estamos aqui para jugar! ¡Te lo dice, Kai The Cat!**_  
 _ **¿Que tanto miras que acaso rendido ya estas?**_

 _ **¡Ven y hablame y sorprendidos quedaras!**_

 _ **¡Rugido tras rugido! A tu Oficina te dirigues, La Ultima Noche la tomare Yo...**_

 _ **¡Grita fuerte esa palabra que queremos escuchar!**_

 _ **¡Eres tan original!**_

 _ **"Auxilio" ¡Te oigo gritar mientras mi risa as de escuchar!**_

 _ **Kai The Cat con sus garras una sonrisa te hara, Le vale si esas lagrimas caen ya!**_

 _ **Chica The Chicken Una Pizza con tu corazon ha de cocinarFoxy The Fox, Corre por toda la Pizzeria, Esperando que te descuides y sus colmillos clave Ya!**_

 _ **Freddy The Bear, Se mueve en las Sombras una vez mas!**_

 _ **Bonnie The Rabbit, Esta apunto de entrar! ¡Oh mira! ¡Ya esta aqui!**_

 _ **Gold The Golden Bear, Un susto te dara.**_

 _ **Esta noche tu Perdiste, Pues la musica de la caja dejo de resonar.**_

 _ **Bienvenido a tu reino de terror!**_

 _ **¡De aqui dudo que quieras escapar!**_

 _ **¡Ru-run!**_

 _ **¡Nosotros estamos aqui para jugar!**_

 _ **¡Pl-Play!**_

 _ **¡Freddbear vendra a jugar entre las sombras!**_

 _ **¡Juega y pierde esta noche!**_

 _ **¡La hora no te salvara!**_

 _ **¡De-de seguro-Seguro te-te querras-querras ir-ir! ¡Pero-pero vivo-vivo no-no saldras-saldras! ¡Las-las Seis-seis de-de la-la mañana-mañana hoy-hoy no-no te-te salvaran-salvaran!**_

 _ **El Hilo de la Vida esta apunto de cortarse, Y Ni hablar de esa maldita energia que impide que Juguemos juntos...**_

 _ **¡Las Luces se apagaran y de tu vida te despediras!**_

 _ **¡Bienvenido a tu reino de terror!**_

 _ **¡De aqui dudo que quieras escapar!**_

 _ **¡Ru-run!**_

 _ **¡Nosotros estamos aqui para jugar!**_

 _ **¡Pl-Play!**_

 _ **¡Freddbear vendra a jugar entre las sombras!**_

 _ **¡Juega y pierde esta noche!**_

 _ **¡La hora no te salvara!...**_

 _ **It's me...**_

 _ **Love me ...**_

 _ **Let's Eat...**_

 _ **Let's Rock...**_

 _ **Yarg! It's me!**_

 _ **Hahaha...**_


	2. El Pasado Final

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que el Canino fue uno con el Felino, o como le quieran decir ¿Vale? ¡Esos dos luego de eso fueron INSEPARABLES! Tanto…Que un día, Al caer las sombras de las noches, en la Mano del Felino seguido de un beso del canino, Se posó un hermoso anillo de oro cual lo que más resaltaba era ese diamante Verde, Puede que sea Chiquito, Pero lo único que le importo al Felino y lo que casi le hizo llorar fueron las palabras:

—" Kai…¿Quieres ser mi Marinero hasta que mi barco se hunda?...Sé que no soy el mejor diciendo cosas cursis pero…En serio quiero pasar mi Vida contigo y que nadie nos separe…Kai the Cat, Fuera bromas de Piratas y todo eso…¿Quieres casarte conmigo"

Debieron haberlo visto, Fue Épica la cara sin respiración del Zorro, El Felino Gritando una repuestas afirmativa se abalanzo a sus brazos mientras que unas lágrimas de Felicidad caían al suelo y algunas al Pecho del Canino, El cual fue necesario que Freddy y Bonnie Vinieran a separarlos ya que el Felino casi le Mata, O otra forma de decirlo, Casi le saca la cabeza del Endoesqueleto, Y Se preguntaran que paso con Bonnie, Freddy y Chica…Pues digamos que el Dueño de la Pizzeria trajo algo que agito a todos los Niños, Los modelos Toys, Rápidamente el Conejo Morado se fijó en la Conejita de Mejillas rojas, Mientras que la Zorra Albina e Forma Toy de Foxy, Se fijó en Dos polluelas, Ósea, Toy Chica y Chica, La cual también le llamo la atención la Zorra albina, La cual todo sabemos que como en el pasado su destino era ser Destruida por los Niños, Pero esa es otra historia…Y como si no fuera suficiente, Mangle tenía un amigo, Kris The Wolf…El cual solo se cruzo de brazos y miro detenidamente a Kai, El cual ya se sentía nervioso por la mirada del Albino…Pero en su cabeza solo estaba el Zorro cual ya era hora que llegara de cerrar la Puerta.

 _ **|| Antes de empezar a leer se preguntaran...¿Porque he cambiado el nombre de One-Shot a Two-Shot? Pues simplemente porque me deje algunas ideas que queria poner en un principio y pense que en uno me entraria pero no fue asi, Cambiando de tema, ¿En serio les gusto tanto?...¡Aun no me lo creo! ¡Muchas gracias en serio! Les dejo con las Advertencia y los Creditos, Lo normal~ Sayonara**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon Yaoi! El que advierte no traiciona!**_

 _ **Creditos a NekoOrange Kai, Por Kai The Cat, Unos de los personajes e principal de este Two-Shot!**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten!~**_

 _ **-.-**_

Se sentía un frio de verdad estremecedor en el Ambiente, Ese Rubio de verdad tenia tanto frio que los labios y las piernas le temblaban sin intenciones de parar, Pero en eso empezó a sentir como algo pasaba por sus hombros y le daba calor, Se trataba de Él, Alex, El Pelirrojo mejor amigo de él…Bueno, "Mejor amigo que le gustaba" Y no sería problema, Pero en su época la homosexualidad se trataba como un Tabú y la verdad no quería que les echaran la burla a los dos, sin olvidar que ni en sus más dulces y suaves sueños el sentimiento seria correspondido — A-Alex... —Sí, ¿Quién sería entonces? —Pregunto mostrando su Linda sonrisa, La cual rápidamente causó que todo se volviera Negro y aquel Felino, nuestro protagonista abriera los ojos muy exaltado, tanto que se levantó de la cama aun intentando tomar aire, Había sido ese sueño nuevamente…

 **[…]**

—¿Kai, Amor, Que sucede? —Pregunto el Zorro extrañado por la reacción de su menor, Si, Ya escucharon "Su menor", Pero ese no era tema de conversación ahora mismo, El Felino se había echado a lagrima Viva sobre su pecho ahogando así algunos lamentos que su boca soltaba, Lo cual el canino tomo como una Pesadilla…Así que abrazo a su ya Esposo—Oye, Ya ha pasado Kai…Escúchame Bien…—En ese momento tomo su mentón logrando que se reflejara en los Ojos cristalizados del Felino, Los cuales le partían el alma al mayor y raramente le parecían familiar— Lo que haya sido ya paso…Ahora estas a salvo en mis Brazos…Nadie te puede dañar o asustar cuando te abrazo…Monstruo que haya pasado por esa Pesadilla ya no te atacara…Yo soy el Pirata que sin dudarlo te protegerá, Arriesgando su vida si es necesario…¿Okey?

—¿P-pesadilla?... —Murmuró para el mismo para luego cerrar los Ojos, Liberando la última lagrima cayendo en las sabanas de esa pareja, Si solo el Zorro supiera Todo quizás sería más fácil, ¿Cómo se puede escapar de un amor no correspondido? ¿Un amor que nunca se podrá olvidar así fácilmente? Puede que el Felino no tenga recuerdos de su vida, Para él estaba Bien…Pero su subconsciente se los restriega en sus Sueños todas las noches…—Si…Claro…Una Pesadilla…Soy un Inútil, Bobo, Idiota y Asustadizo…

—Mira, Inútil no creo…Me hiciste enamorarme de ti, Eso no lo hace cualquiera…Créeme, Lo intentaron muchas Fans e Animatronicas…¿Bobo?...Ni en sueños, Eres de verdad un Chico Fabuloso e adorable, Idiota…No creo, Y Si lo eres solo eres mi Idiota…Y Cuando te asustas me dan ganas de comerte, Eres tan adorable con todas tus reacciones….—Woah, Woah, Vaya confesión que logro sonrojar al Menor…Sus mejillas ardían a mas no poder, Parecían un volcán a punto de estallar...Y el Canino de ocultaba que su vista le disgustaba, Su "niño" por así decirlo, Sonrojado entre las sabanas…No es por ser pervertido pero le encantaba verlo…Con Nadie compartiría esta Vista…

—D-detente…Joder, Ya estoy Rojo…¿Verdad?

—Es lo que más me gusta de ti, Así que no lo ocultes…Nunca me Ocultes nada, ¿Okey? —Susurro en la oreja del contrario el cual se estremeció, Una Petición difícil de cumplir, Ese Felino quizás tenía más secretos que la Historia de las almas perdidas de la Pizzeria, Y ni loco le diría…A Nadie, Él sabe que se hace daño a el mismo pero no le importa, Si su amado se enterara posiblemente…Bueno, No pensemos en eso…

—¡Chicos!...Uh…Perdón, ¿Interrumpo algo? —Pregunto la Polluela entrando a la Habitación con algo tras ella.

—N-no…N-nada…Solo…Tuve una pesadilla…

—…Ah…Bueno, Emm…—Okey, Aquella Polluela no sabía dónde meterse en esos Momentos, No sabía cómo reaccionar en otras palabras…

—¡Dáselo de una vez! —Hablo Mangle desde atrás de ella, Haciendo que Chica reaccionara y de atrás de ella sacara una Torta enorme, Y no es broma, Era Enorme con las palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños" en ella.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Gritaron todos los Animatronics Entrando sin permiso a la Habitación, Tomando de sorpresa de Verdad al Felino, Era su cumpleaños y ni él lo había recordado…Pero por su cara no era lo que le importaba en verdad, Su cara era de depresión…Lo cual rápidamente Noto el Zorro y lo abrazo tiernamente para luego robarle un Beso, Lo cual hiso sonreír al Felino por breve Momento…Los Ojos de esos dos chocaron como era de costumbre, para luego chocar sus labios uno con los Otros…Mientras que algunas Animatronicas sangraban de tal espectáculo que presenciaban, Mientras el Zorro olvidando que todos estaban presentes toma las cinturas del Menor y tiro de ellas, Acercándolo un poco más y sentándolo en sus Piernas, Lo cual causo un sonrojo profundo en el Felino el cual aún disfrutaba el Gustoso Beso, pero al Zorro como era de costumbre no le Bastaba, Así que metió su lengua para que recorra la Boca del menor y rápidamente encontró la del contrario, y no hay que ser adivinos para saber que esas dos lenguas empezaron a Jugar una con otra.

—Creo que se olvidaron de Nosotros…—Dijo el conejo morado algo incómodo viendo a esos dos Besándose. Llegaba el momento especial para todos, ¿De qué hablo? Donde el cumpleañero soplaría las velas pidiendo un deseo, Todos saben que es de algo Infantil pero en la Pizzeria era costumbre hacerlo, El Felino se acercó lentamente al Pastel viendo las velas, El fuego de estas se reflejaban en sus cristalizados Ojos…

—Pide un deseo—Se escuchó detrás de la Multitud, ¿Quién sería? Nada más que el Lobo, Kris se encontraba apoyado en la Puerta con una media sonrisa que relajo extrañamente al Felino, Y Como si fuera una orden la siguió…Soplo las velas apagando su Notorio e Luminoso fuego. —¿Qué deseaste?...Solo por curiosidad…

—Ay, Se me ha olvidado desear algo…Sera para la otro—Menciono el menor algo Nervioso, Lo que era extraño para todos, Normalmente a Kai no se le conocía por ocultar secretos a sus Amigos…Pero su excusa se esfumo en el aire al ver como la Conejita Azul prendía las velas nuevamente con un encendedor.

— A-ah…Gracias Bonbon…—La conejita se alejó con una leve sonrisa para dejar espacio a Kai, El que hasta el Oso Dorado se había dado cuenta que estaba ocultando algo…

—…¡Tranquilo! —¿Mh? —Miro a Kris nuevamente y vio un guiño de ojo por parte de él, Lo cual formo un sonrojo en sus Mejillas y una Notoria Mueca de fastidio en la cara del Zorro, Por lo visto los celos no se quedan atrás. —¡Si quieres no lo digas en voz alta!

—…Es verdad…—El Felino se acercó al fuego de las velas y como era de esperar no las apago, Sino que se las quedo viendo fijamente mientras pensaba un deseo…La verdad era que no creía en esas tonterías de que si lo pedias se haría realidad pero es una costumbre de su nuevo Hogar y ni loco las iba a romper, Así que solo se dignó a Murmurar…—Desearía…Verlo una vez más…—Murmurando eso esas velas se apagaron por alguna razón, nadie las había soplado y la ventana estaba cerrada, La verdad no hacía mucho viento para provocar la Muerte de ese fuego, Todos se miraron por un momento y luego se empezaron a retirar, Sin antes dejarles los regalos al Felino y darle un beso en la Mejilla, Pero el ultimo Individuo que le beso la mejilla lo hizo con tanta calidez que la verdad le sonó conocido al Felino…Pero en ese momento no le Importo para nada, Así que Siguió con su Día, Bueno…No se levantó, Solo quiso quedarse acostado en el pecho del Canino, El cual ya tenía los ojos puestos en el Lobo, Pero esa es otra Historia, El zorro solo acaricia la espalda del Gato hasta llegar a su cola esponjosa lo cual sin duda ayudo a relajar al Felino y cerrar los Ojos suavemente, Cayendo en un cálido sueño…

 **[…]**

—¿¡Quieres escucharme!? ¡Ya le sacamos todo lo Material! ¡El No quiere hablarte!

—¡Oh quizás salió como la Madre! —Aquel Niño abrió los Ojos rápidamente a escuchar un fuerte golpe de atrás de su Puerta, Solo tenía 2 años y la verdad que no le iba muy Bien económicamente…Se levantó y abrió la puerta, Su Madre arrodillada y su padre a la defensiva, Paso de ellos, La verdad no le apetecía una discusión nuevamente con ellos, Y Si, De tan temprana edad aprendió que la Vida está llena de caos, Falsos e rompe-Pasiones por así decirlos…Lo único que le ayudaba a expresarse era el dibujar lo que a él le gustaba, Ósea…¡Cualquier cosa! Pero como ya se mencionó, casi no tenía colores…Por suerte tenía un lápiz negro y una Goma de borrar, Pero eso es asunto pasado…Acababa de ver como su Madre con una Maleta se marchaba de la casa, Llevándose con ella unas de las Extrañas y ultimas lágrimas de Aquel Niño.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo por lo visto, Aquel Niñito de 2 años ahora mismo tenía 6 años y ya estudiaba como cualquier Niño de su edad, Pero le era difícil…Se llevaba súper con todos pero por alguna razón se sentía algo raro al acercarse al Primer chico que se acercó, Lo que es raro…Al principio todos sus compañeros no quisieron hablar con él ni para pedirle un Útil escolar, El, fue el primero, El, Fue el primero que le sonrió…¿De quién hablo se estarán preguntando? Alex…El Pelirrojo de 7 años que le encantaba joder a nuestro Kev todo el día, no por maldad…Muy bien el fondo sabía que lo hacía para llamar su atención, ¿Por qué?...La verdad le parecía interesante el Rubio menor…Por eso lo hacía, Hasta un día fue tan lejos para llamar su atención que le arrebato la Tarjeta con la cual pagaba el colectivo, Lo que Obligo al rubio a aceptar que lo lleven al Auto, Por una parte al pelirrojo le daba gracia ver la cara de vergüenza de Kev pero por otra…Le agradaba estar tan cerca de él, Tanto que sus manos casi se rosaban.

—Y…Emm…¿Kev? ¿Así te llamas en Realidad? —Pregunto la Madre algo incomoda con la vista en el Volante, Mientras Alex intentaba de verdad tomar la Mano de Kev sin que se diera cuenta, Pero era algo difícil en Verdad.

—¿Mh? ¡Ah! Dígame Kevin si Gusta…Kevincito…Como a usted le Gusta señora…emm…

—¡Sullivan! ¡Soy la señora Sullivan! —Sonrió desde adelante mientras que si seguíamos con Alex, Se encontraba con un Tic en el ojo al ver que sus intentos fallidos y se perdía en el paisaje que daba la Ventana, Hasta que sintió un fuerte…Bueno, no tan fuerte aprieto de mano de parte de Kev el cual miraba por la ventana hacia la nada, Lo cual formo una sonrisa en Alex pero todo lo bueno nunca dura para siempre, El Auto se detuvo, Ya habían llegado por lo visto…Así que Kev se bajó y miro su casa con una leve mueca de fastidio, Se despido soltando la mano de Alex y con un simple "Chau", Para luego entrar a su casa arrastrando su mochila hasta subir las escaleras.

El menor subió las escaleras, Ya sabía que no había nadie en la casa…Su Padre por suerte trabajaba hasta la noche y la verdad no tienen una relación de padre a Hijo, La emoción que tiene más dureza en esa casa es el Odio, No el amor como los vecinos piensan…Pero a Kev lo único que lo distrae de ese panorama es dibujar y a la mañana, aunque le de vergüenza admitirlo…Alex en la escuela…Pero eso no es tema para ahora, Era hora de ver la agenda…Ah, Lo primero en la lista es…Dormir hasta mañana, Que Linda vida tiene nuestro Kev, ¿No? , Pero este día no iba a ser iguales a los otros…El timbre llamo su atención, Pero no quiso bajar…—Papa dijo que nunca abra la Puerta cuando tocan la Puerta…Pero, Él no está aquí…—Murmuro y bajo lentamente las escaleras, Y Con recelo se empezó a acercar a la Puerta para abrirla, Mientras que la otra persona no dejaba de insistir…Vaya, Si seguía así seguramente en unos minutos rompería el Timbre de la casa, Al fin Kev abrió la puerta y vaya sorpresa que se llevó a ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Hola! Sé que ya nos vimos pero…¡Vives cerca de mi casa! ¿¡Quieres ir a jugar con mis amigos!? ¡Sera divertido! ¡Te lo aseguro! —Era el Pelirrojo que salto todo emocionado y sudado, resulta que había mentido, ¿Vivir cerca? 15 cuadras…¿Eso es vivir cerca?...Ja, solo había venido corriendo apenas de bajar del auto de la mayor.

—Ehh…No creo…—El menor observo como atrás de Alex se encontraba una bicicleta roja y con algunos truenos negros. — Además, No tengo bicicleta para ir contigo…

—¿Uh? —El Pelirrojo volteo a ver que estaba mirando el rubio y choco su mirada con su bicicleta —Ah…es eso, Oye, si quieres…Puedo llevarte…—Alex sin saberlo se estaba acercando un poco mientras se rascaba atrás de la Nuca.

—…—¿Qué era mejor? Salir a tomar aire fresco o quedarse en casa y dormir una larga siestas hasta el dia siguiente…—…Mejor me quedo —Okey, necesitamos un martillo para golpearlo, es urgente, Por suerte El Pelirrojo no era alguien que se rindiera fácilmente, y ese abrazo que le dio lo demostraba. — ¿Q-que te sucede?

—Si no quieres ir a jugar con nosotros me pongo triste, y normalmente…Me alegro con algo de cariño— No se menciono ni otra palabra al plantar un beso en los labios del menor, el cual abrió los ojos como plato y sin saber empezó a caminar hacia atrás donde fue estrellado suavemente contra la pared mientras que el Pelirrojo comia de sus labios. ¿Qué sucedia en ese momento? ¿Puede que ese beso haya prendido una chispa de su interior llamada amor? Pero no iba a durar pues resulta que se separaron al escuchar como la puerta se abría de un portazo.

—¡Manos arriba! ¡Están todos rodeados! —Eran policías, hombres y mujeres por igual, y por lo visto y ya se habrán dado cuenta, estaban armados, ¿Pero qué sucedía?.

—Nos llamó un vecino diciendo que tu padre había entrado todo con sangre al departamento y con un arma por lo visto cargada, se cree que tomos dos únicas balas, una para él y la otra para el Hijo…¿Quién es el hijo? —Alex abrazaba con fuerza a Kev el cual aún no sabía cómo reaccionar, sin saber, sus ojos ya liberaban lágrimas, ¿Qué lo tenía más confundido? ¿Qué su amigo o lo que sea para él, le besara? O…¿Qué su padre lo hubiera asesinado probablemente si Alex no tocaba el timbre de la puerta?

 ** _~ watch?v=uUV964znUwM ~_**

 ** _~Estaba pensando en ti, estaba pensando en mí_**

 ** _~Pensando en nosotros, Lo que vamos a hacer_**

 ** _.~_**

[…]  
Las semanas pasaron, extrañada menté Kev y Alex se olvidaron de ese tema, y se volvieron mejores amigos, solamente eso…Aunque una foto navegaba su escuela, donde Alex besaba apasionadamente a Kev en unos de los baños, ¿Quién sabe si es verdad? También otra foto donde Kev conocía a un chico muy atractivo, cabello albino y atrás, Alex, Estallando en celos, Los policías siguieron con su trabajo pero no tenían pruebas, Vicent, el Padre de Kev quedo en libertad, pero no viviendo con su Hijo, por suerte…

Kev finge a verse olvidado de todo pero cada vez que ve al pelirrojo, no evita sonrojarse al recordar el suave tacto de sus labios contra los suyos, si…Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo pero simplemente no era correcto ya que Alex se había conseguido novia y quizás haya olvidado todo lo sucedido…

Alex, por su parte, recordaba cada momento de aquel beso, de su primer beso…Fue lleno de cariño, amor, le dieron ganas de cuidar al menor como su hermano, ese beso fue perfecto para el…Y no quería ocultarlo así que un día, le corto a la rubia, su novia y ex – mejor amiga, y para invitar a todos a un restaurante muy bueno llamado "Freddy Fazbear Pizza" Donde unos animatrons jugaban con los Niños, Así que aprovecho y armo todo con Lance, al final, tomando valor le hablo a Kev, el cual por lo visto estaba llorando…Era simple porque, en la escuela había tres chicas que lo molestaban casi siempre, Eso de verdad le rompía la alma a Alex…Tanto que recordó el sentimiento oculto sobre el Rubio, así que se decidió, al llegar al restaurante se le iba a confesar…Por fin, y quería que el mejor amigo de Kev estuviera ahí para que se diera cuenta que el Rubio era solamente de él y no lo compartía.

 _ **~ Abro mis ojos, Y solo fue un sueño.~**_

 _ **~Así que viaje atrás, Por ese camino…¿Va a volver? Nadie lo sabe.~**_

 _ **~Me doy cuenta…Que solo fue un sueño..~**_

 _ **~estaba en la cumbre y ahora es como si estuviera en lo más bajo.~**_

 _ **~el número uno y ahora él ha encontrado un sustituto.~**_

 _ **~juro que no puedo aguantarlo, sabiendo que alguien tiene a mi bebe~**_

 _ **~y ahora que no estás alrededor nena no puedo pensar…debí hacerlo, debí tener el anillo, porque todavía puedo sentirlo en el aire ~**_

 _ **~veo su linda cara pasando mis dedos sobre su pelo, mi amante, mi vida, mi nene, mi todo~**_

Estaba solos al fin, pues Lance había llevado a todos con un oso dorado y Alex estaba algo nervioso por lo visto mientras que escondía algo atrás de él. – Kev…Q-quiero pedirte….¿algo?

–¿Por qué tan nervioso? –Pregunto sin ninguna expresión en la cara, solo algo de curiosidad por las acciones del mayor.

–…¡Quiero que seas mi novio! –Grito algo ruborizado tomando algo de sorpresa al menor, mientras que el ya mencionado se sonrojaba al inmediato.

 _ **~el me dejó, estoy atado…porque sabía qué simplemente no estaba bien.~**_

 _ **~Estaba pensando en ti, estaba pensando en mí**_

 _ **~Pensando en nosotros, Lo que vamos a hacer**_

 _ **.~**_

 _ **~ Abro mis ojos, Y solo fue un sueño.~**_

 _ **~Así que viaje atrás, Por ese camino…¿Va a volver? Nadie lo sabe.~**_

 _ **~Me doy cuenta…Que solo fue un sueño..~**_

–…No, No quiero…–Menciono el rubio sonrojado mientras el Pelirrojo se dejaba caer al suelo con una mueca de tristeza.- ¿Sabes? Esas palabras son las que nunca diría…–El menor abrazo al mayor que estaba en el suelo para que este luego le brindara un suave beso.

 _ **~juro que veo su cara en cada paso, tratando de conseguir mi ~acomodador, pero yo no puedo dejar que se queme~**_

 _ **~Y solo quiero que sepas que eres el único que anhelo, cada vez te extraño mas ¿Cuándo voy a aprender?~**_

 _ **~No le di todo mi amor, supongo que ahora este es el castigo…ahora estoy en el club pensando en ti, Nene~**_

 _ **~Oye, ¿eras tan fácil de amar?...pero espera, supongo que tu amor no fue suficiente.~**_

 _ **~Me voy atreves de él, cada vez que estoy A-lone…Y Ahora estoy deseando que coja el teléfono.~**_

 _ **~Pero tomaste la decisión de seguir adelante, Porque me equivoque…~**_

Mientras esos dos se estaban besando cariñosamente, Y casi pasando a la siguiente fase….Atrás de ellos se escuchó una macabra risa y el sonido de una puerta de metal cerrarse.

 _ **~Estaba pensando en ti, estaba pensando en mí**_

 _ **~Pensando en nosotros, Lo que vamos a hacer**_

 _ **.~**_

 _ **~ Abro mis ojos, Y solo fue un sueño.~**_

 _ **~Así que viaje atrás, Por ese camino…¿Va a volver? Nadie lo sabe.~**_

 _ **~Me doy cuenta…Que solo fue un sueño..~**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 **[…]**  
Kai abrió sus ojos segado por la luz de la lámpara de techo, vio a su derecha y se encontraba el reloj, lo observo y era bastante de noche…se levantó y observo como en la mecedora se encontraba el Zorro Rojo meciéndose y observando algo de Kai, él se revisó y solo se encontraban unas cuentas marcas rojas de la noche anterior... - ¿Qué observas? – Pregunto el Felino aun observándose…

–Kris me conto todo, aunque no le creí…ya sabes, ser celoso no sirve mucho sabes…¿Si lo sabias, no Kevincito? –Pregunto el Zorro mientras que Kai se quedaba profundamente callado.

 ** _~Si algunas vez as amado a alguien, quiero que levantes las manos.~_**

 ** _~ Si algunas vez as amado a alguien, quiero que levantes las manos.~_**

 ** _~Y Ahora se han ido y estas deseando poder darle todo…Ohh, si alguna vez as amado a alguien.~_**

 ** _~ Si algunas vez as amado a alguien, quiero que levantes las manos.~_**

 ** _~ Si algunas vez as amado a alguien, quiero que levantes las manos.~_**

 ** _~ Si algunas vez as amado a alguien, quiero que levantes las manos…..~_**

El Felino sentía el dulce tacto de su acompañante y como sus lamidas y mordidas bajaban por todo su cuerpo, sus colas se entrelazaban formando un hermoso corazón y cada vez, la tentación de morder, besar esos labios del mayor era más grande y crecía a cada tacto que sentía…Aunque, aun tenía una duda. – T-tu…Eres Alex, ¿V-Verdad? Mgh

 _ **~Pensando en nosotros, Lo que vamos a hacer**_

 _ **.~**_

 _ **~ Abro mis ojos, Y solo fue un sueño.~**_

 _ **~Así que viaje atrás, Por ese camino…¿Va a volver? Nadie lo sabe.~**_

 _ **~Me doy cuenta…Que solo fue un sueño..~**_

 _ **~Pensando en nosotros, Lo que vamos a hacer**_

 _ **.~**_

 _ **~ Abro mis ojos, Y solo fue un sueño.~**_

 _ **~Así que viaje atrás, Por ese camino…¿Va a volver? Nadie lo sabe.~**_

 _ **~Me doy cuenta…Que solo fue un sueño..~**_

 _ **~Solo un sueño…~**_

El zorro por su parte soltó una risa mientras paraba su procedimiento y atino por chocar sus ojos contra los verde-lima del menor y su gatito.- I love you, my sweet kitty – Termino por plantar un beso profundo en los labios del felino y al separarse,


End file.
